Midnight Fear
by shadow243ali
Summary: He’s being paranoid, he knows he is but he can’t stop the fear from overtaking him. He barely blinks, his eyes flickering between each of them. They avoid his gaze. He’s not surprised. Set during Midnight


**AN: Yeah, i wasn't sure about this fic. I guess it's not the usual reaction I'd give...I dunno. Read and decide for yourselves.**

**--**

"It's gone, it's gone, it' gone…" he muttered, until finally the silence get to him and he finds himself no longer speaking those words. His mind continues nonetheless, keeping up the mantra.

He sits on the floor, leaning his back against one of the chairs. They can't sneak up on him that way. Each of them are in his view. They can't try to kill him again.

He's being paranoid, he knows he is but he can't stop the fear from overtaking him. He barely blinks, his eyes flickering between each of them. They avoid his gaze. He's not surprised.

They sit in silence, waiting for the rescue party but he doesn't think of them needing rescuing. He's the one that needs rescuing for once. Each one of them is a murderer – they just didn't get the chance to finish committing it.

He knows they aren't all bad people. They're smart humans, at least some of them are. Well, until the felt the fear build up and the pressure from others force them down. Jethro and Dee Dee – they had stuck up for him at the beginning but even they had turned against him. Jethro had grabbed his legs, preparing to throw him out and Dee Dee had ended up sobbing hysterically.

No one had helped him, save for the hostess. What was her name? He wanted to remember it, burn it into his mind and never forget. She had saved him and he was grateful. Oh so grateful.

"The hostess…" It the first words he's said since he stopped mutterings, "What was her name?"

He watches them glance at him and look away. And he realises there and then that they don't know. He's as bad as them He never even bothered to ask her name and neither had they.

The professor confirms his assumptions, "I don't know…"

He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to remember. It still hurts to think, to breath...to speak. The fear rises through him, spreading out like ink on paper. His eyes shoot open, his heart beating irregularly. He expects them to be crowding in on him.

They aren't.

He goes back to watching. He can't let it get to him but it does and he doesn't think he'll be able to stop the fear from rising until each of them are as far away from him as they can possibly get.

When the rescue team comes, he watches them one by one get off. Each of them gives him a guilty look and an unspoken apology is evident in their eyes. He refuses to give them absolution – He can't, he just can't.

He's finally left on his own but the fear hasn't disappeared. It's just lessened. Not by much, just a tiny bit but it makes him feel a bit better.

The rescue workers are calling him to come on board. He doesn't move.

When one of them comes in and touches his arm, he shrugs it off. When they do it again, he physically pushes himself further away. He turns to look at their eyes. It's a woman. He turns to look at her eyes; he sees her trip over herself to get away.

She saw it.

None of the rest of them did. She saw the pain he's in. She saw what the eyes of the last of the Time Lord really look like and she ran back in.

He expects them to leave him alone now. They don't. There's more of them other than her and each of them come in, grab his arms and his legs.

He kicks and screams. The fear is rising again. He's panicking. They're gonna throw him out; into the sun; into the cold, back under the midnight star. He's gonna die. He's not in control. He can't stop it.

They drop him into a chair at the back of the rescue shuttle. He closes his eyes, trying to even out his breaths. When he opens his eyes, they're looking at him again. Once they see him staring at them, they avert their gaze once more.

He turns his head and stares at the wall. He's used to staring at the wall. When he had no control it was all he had seen until the bright blue light and the screaming that wasn't his own but yet it came from him.

He's still shaking ever so slightly. To the untrained eye, it's barely noticeable but he can tell. He knows. He can feel it. And that makes him happy in a way because he can feel it. It's not someone else doing it; it's him. No one has stolen it.

It takes another hour to get back to the centre. An hour of complete silence. The rescue workers try and talk to each of them. He's the only one who won't say a word. The rest of them just say as little as possible before returning to silence.

The woman who had tried to talk to him when he was still on board the other ship won't stop staring at him. He can see her fear and her guilt. She wasn't there but she saw it all in his eyes and soon she would forget.

He gives her another look, a different look this time and she can't remember why she's staring at him. He hates when he has to do that but he doesn't want anyone to remember the look he gave her. It would be too cruel to inflict on a human.

Space police try to talk to him getting off. He flashes his psychic paper at them, as he walks or more like runs away from the rest of the passengers. They don't know how he did that but he's not sure who's more relieved he's leaving – them or him?

Humans – he can't remember why he loved their species when they could turn into monsters so quickly. Then he does when he sees Donna Noble. She knows there's something wrong immediately. She doesn't say anything, just hugs him and he's grateful. He wraps his arms around her and gives her as much of a hug as he possible can give. He doesn't want to let go. Not yet but he does because he can't hold on forever.

She wouldn't let him either so she sits him down. He tells her what happened. He tells her everything and when she steals his words. It's a mistake but the fear pulsates within him and his heartbeat quickens again.

"No, don't do that. Just don't…don't."

When they leave, he's doesn't think he's ever been so happy to leave somewhere in all of his life and that's counting all ten of them.

His mind is exhausted and so is his body so he goes to sleep that night. It's something he hasn't done in a long time but his dreams turn into nightmares and he's back there, unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to stop the horror that is about to occur from occurring.

He wakes up, sweat trickling down his forehead and he sees Donna shaking him awake as a scream rings in his ears.

It's his own voice. It's coming from him.

He grabs a hold of her and hugs. She saved him this time. He's still shaking when he finally lets go of her and she's still whispering words of comfort to him.

He gives her a shaky smile, muttering, "Thanks…"

She nods, "It's what I'm here for…" she pauses, "Martian Boy."

He laughs a proper laugh as his head hits the pillow. His mind's still exhausted so he closes his eyes, happy with the fact that if he goes back to that place that she'll be there to save him from it.

The fear won't get to him. She won't let it. He won't let it because he's not alone. Not anymore.

He has someone to save him from his Midnight fear.

The End

**AN: Any good? Horrible? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
